vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
15 Vester
15 Vester&Friends Facts! (15,000 Subscriber Special) '''is a subscriber special of Vester&Friends which currently reached 15,000 subscribers. It was aired on April 21, 2019. Facts '''1. Vester&Friends has so many plush! There's hundreds of different plush characters stored in shelves and boxes. There's even multiple versions of the same plush characters. There was even plush that were even bought in 2015 and haven't been used. 2. Pokémon Plush World isn't the regular VAF world. Basically, Pokémon Plush World is a different dimension similar to how Star Wars Plush was. Everyone is fixed on a different timeline with a different memory card. For example, Mario doesn't know Link very well, Deadpool is like Giovanni, and Blue Yoshi and Isabelle aren't together. Ash is the only character that maintains the memory in both worlds. 3. VAF collects many amiibo. Vester&Friends actually currently has 160 amiibo. 4. VAF has a model train table. This is one of VAF's second intrests. He also has a second YouTube channel dedicated to his work. The channel is called, TGV Model Railway. 5. Vester doesn't move anymore. Not long after Vester obtained his modern look, it's been an inside joke that Vester doesn't move. He plays Pokémon Go but doesn't lift a finger during the plush episodes. 6. Vester&Friends hates White Yoshi in the Wild. Since most of the episodes weren't featured in Vester Land, VAF had to walk very far to film each episode. Carrying heavy bags full of plush and film equipment was a huge pain. Episode 5 was so hard, VAF almost fainted walking back home. That's why it ended in Episode 6. 7. Cat Mario profile picture Cat Mario is the channel mascot because it is to represent to both Vester and gaming in general. 8. Vester&Friends is featured in a Splatoon GMOD YouTube series. VAF voices his own Splatoon character in Vayne Thompson's YouTube videos. Jazzy and BMF100 are featured in these videos. 9. Vester&Friends' favorite series is Total Drama Plush. Total Drama Plush was fun to make from the beginning. VAF never runs any ideas for this series. That's why there's a Season 3 planned. World of Light Plush is also liked by VAF for the popularity. 10. Most Wanted Games for Switch VAF wants a Super Mario 3D World port, Trackmania, Nintendo 64 and GameCube Virtual Console. 11. Pokémon Go Ever since launch, VAF couldn't stop playing the game for daily exercise. VAF has so many rare and strong pokemon, even most of his favorites. 12. VAF Hates SML SuperMarioLogan was Vester&Friends' favorite YouTube channel for a really long time. Ever since Jeffy arrived in 2016, VAF was like, "This better not be a main series character!" They're not long after, almost the entire channel was dedicated to this stupid character. The channel got alot worse with uncensored swearing, clear sexual references, and really offensive and racist comments. The problem is that kids watch these type of videos because bright-colored characters are on the thumbnails and these videos have content that are up to 17+. VAF doesn't want to make an entire video about this issue because of the toxic SML community. 13. Too Much for Shadow The Gamer VAF has so much ideas for the gaming series. Gameplay ideas sometimes take 1 or 2 years to take to. That's why VAF has decided to speed up the walkthroughs by recording the walkthroughs for 20 minutes instead for 10. 14. Favorite YouTube Channel VAF's favorite YouTuber is Nathaniel Bandy. VAF first watched his YouTube channel in 2014. But didn't get to watching until 2016. VAF's been into a YouTube sponsor for 6 months. 15. Gloves No, Vester&Friends isn't trying to be Mario or Master Hand. The real reason is from family genetics, VAF always has sweaty hands. VAF finds objects to touch with gloves.